ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Emulator
Emulator also known as Tropis is a training robot originally created by an Alien Zartana in the Ultra Lineage universe to invade Earth. It was eventually defeated by SOTH, and modified to work as a training robot for rookie heroes. Appearance Emulator has a human-like robot build with a dark blue color. It’s arms resemble tire wheels and the head looked a bit like a helmet worn by race car drivers. History Ultraman Beast Pre-Series 20 years before the current story line, Emulator, originally called Tropis was an invasion weapon used by an Alien Zartana named Silvor. He tried using it to take over Russia and claimed it to be the ultimate weapon. SOTH quickly attempted to subdue the macine, however it proved to be very tough. Tropis took several fusions along with one of Dragodos and Gamos which came to be known as Mecha Dragamos in order to finally take down. Mecha Dragamos used it's Omega Mechanizer Ray to finally destroy the machine. Immediately afterwards, Silvor was taken off of Earth by galactic authority while SOTH scraped up Tropis's remains in the hopes of doing something with it. Over the years, the robot was created and modified to become what it is today, Emulator. During Series Episode 3 Emulator first appears in episode 3 where it's used by Yoshiya and Ohashi to train Yoshiya for a rematch with Galberos. Emulator was inserted with a Galberos capsule into the machine. It then fought Ultraman Beast in the battle room of the Capsule Testing Facility in SOTH headquarters. Despite it being weaker than the real Galberos, it still took him down. Ohashi had it bring Yoshiya back up as she took him to the medical room. Later on, Emulator was hijacked by a zombie of Galberos's who inserted a random Giradorus cpasule into the machine. It then ordered the robot to escape the SOTH headquarters. During the final battle with Galberos and his army, Emulator suddenly busted out of SOTH headquarters in giant form. This surprised Crest Bemustron, Armored Twimilja, and Cyborg Agira who turned to see what it was. Emulator was there with the zombie sitting on it's shoulder. Emulator attacked the trio of fusion beasts who fought back. After a tough fight, the three fusions used their most powerful to defeat Emulator, leaving a large crack in it's chest. Episode 7 TBA Ultraman Beast Gaiden: A God Incarnate At one point, Devinoyv hijacks Emulator and forces it to fight against SOTH in it's Red Jack simulation. Later nearing the final battle, he inserts a capsule of Zebub, creating it's most powerful simulation yet. Ultraman Beast The Movie: Fight! The Mechanical Menace Emulator is once again utilized for conquest, this time by the malicious machine Mechanon. Central Space Universe In this universe, rather than a repurposed invasion weapon, the Emulators are created for training by the Ultras, as many of them are present at the Space Garrison Academy. Normal Powers *'Durability:' Emulator has great durability, being made of a metal known as Tufrium which allows it to recover from dents and cracks made in it's metal. Only if several extremely powerful blows are dealt can this be conquered. *'Simulation:' Depending on what capsule is inserted into Emulator's back, he will take on powers similar to the kaiju or ultra it contained. *'Size Change:' Through an unknown method, Emulator can change his size from that of a human to that of an ultra when commanded. Simulations - Giradorus= Giradorus Simulation In this simulation, Emulator gains a red eye with hologram horns similar that of Giradorus on it's head. Powers *'Burrowing:' Emulator can burrow in this form. *'Smoke Cloud:' Since Emulator cannot manipulate weather like Giradorus, it instead unleashes a cloud of smoke to simulate a thick blizzard. - Chaos Eligal= Eligal Simulation In this simulation, Emulator's eye turns purple with holograms of two scythes, rabbit ears, and two tubes upon the back. Powers *'Deoxygenization:' Since it cannot produce poison gas, it takes oxygen out of the air to simulate it. *'Scythes:' It's scythes can cut enemies. - Red Jack= Red Jack Simulation TBA - Zebub= Zebub Simulation TBA - Bugdalas= Bugdalas Simulation TBA - Galactron= Galactron Simulation TBA - Bemzn= Bemzn Simulation TBA }} Trivia *Emulator was based on Perfect Robot. *The name was originally suggested by Gren. Category:Emgaltan Category:Robots Category:Ultra Lineage Universe Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Ultraman Arsenal Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultraman Stream Category:SOTHDOM Category:Fan Kaiju